Can We Get This To Go?
by Ariel96
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot about what could happen after Felicity and Oliver drive off into the sunset. Takes place after the season finale.


**This is just a cute little oneshot that takes place after the finale. It wouldn't leave my head, so I decided to write it down. As always, I own nothing (I wish I did) and all mistakes are my own. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Felicity wasn't sure exactly where they were, and she was pretty sure Oliver didn't know either. They were sitting in a diner that looked like it belonged in the 50's. It was old-school. The waitress got around on rollerblades and everything was checkered print. She loved it.

Oliver was sitting across from her, smiling. It was still a little strange for her to see him smiling so much. She wondered if it was starting to hurt his cheeks.

They drove for a few hours before Felicity started complaining about being hungry. She wasn't really sure where they were going, but she was enjoying the ride. As long as Oliver was beside her, she didn't really care. He got off on the next exit and they found this cute little dinner. They were sitting across from each other, smiling at each other. To anyone else, they probably looked deranged, but if those people knew what it took for them to get here, they would know how _rare_ it was for them to find a completely happy moment like this.

The waitress placed their milkshakes in front of them and told them that their orders would be out shortly. They slowly sipped their milkshakes and Felicity couldn't take it anymore. She started laughing.

She knew Oliver was wondering what she was laughing at, but she couldn't stop. He kept smiling even though he had no clue what was so funny. Watching her laugh made him happy.

When she finally stopped laughing, her cheeks were flushed and she was slightly out of breath. "I can't believe what our lives are right now. Like, 15 hours ago, you were ready to _die_ in a plane crash in order to save Starling and you didn't even tell us. I thought you were brainwashed by Ra's Al Guhl and were going to _kill_ us. Yeah, I haven't forgotten about any of that, and we will be having _words_ later, Oliver Jonas Queen. And then we somehow managed to save the city, and we drove off into the sunset. Literally. Like we're in a movie or something. And now here we are, sipping milkshakes and going on some new adventure," she paused to take a deep breath and look him directly in the eye and then continued, "and this is the happiest I've ever been."

Oliver looked like he was going to say something, but she held up a hand to keep him quiet, "Just… let me say this. I love you Oliver, but you made some hard choices and we're going to have to work through some stuff. It's going to be difficult, but I want to make it work. I don't know about you, but I've been waiting for you to get your shit together for _months_ and now that you know what you want, it won't be sunshine and butterflies. Relationships are difficult, and I think ours might have a few more obstacles than most, but I want it. I want us."

She finally finished and he was staring at her softly. He reached across the table and grabbed her hand. He brought it up to his face and kissed her palm before intertwining their hands and laying them back on the table.

"I want us too Felicity. I want you. I want to make us work. No, I'm _going_ to make us work. I know I messed up a lot and made some bad decisions, kept too many secrets, but I know who I am and what I want now, and I'm not letting that go. I'm not letting you go." He was staring at her intensely, and she felt her breath hitch. "I know you want to have 'words' with me later," he smirked at her, "but can they wait until tomorrow morning? There are more important things I'd like to do tonight instead." His voice was deep and it was doing things to her body that Felicity would never admit to.

She smiled at him, "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

Let me know what you think! I've been waiting 3 seasons for Oliver and Felicity to drive off into the sunset like they did. The finale was pretty great :) Thanks for reading! xx -Ariel


End file.
